The Evil That Is Aku
by DWAR
Summary: Tie in to one of the chapters of a previous story of mine. But essentially, covers what would happen if Aku had been informed how Jack would defeat him in season 5. Be warned, this does not have a happy ending, and covers some serious source material.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. Before you read this story, you should know that it is a continuation/expanded edition of what I have written in my other story _A Villain's Happily Ever After._**

 **But for those who are unfamiliar with it, particularly the chapter devoted to one of the greatest cartoon villains of my childhood, let me just give a quick recap.**

 **Through the use of a multiverse travelling boy, who prefers bad guys/evil characters over the good/heroes, Aku, learned about how he would be defeated at the hands of Jack, and has used the information for his benefit.**

 **This story takes place right after he has received the spoilers, and goes into more detail than what I have posted in the other story.**

 **This story will be done as a two parter, but regardless you are being warned.**

 **IT IS A DARK FIC.**

 **Now enjoy =).**

 **…..**

Though it took some effort on his part, for no one would ever dare interrupt the Shogun of Sorrow when he was in a celebratory mood, Aku was finally able to contain his joy at the news he had just received.

After all these years of scheming, hoping that the Samurai would succumb to either his vast army of minions or the ravages of old age, the Master of Masters had learned that his enemy had lost the one weapon capable of defeating him once and for all.

Sure it had already been proven that Jack was his superior when it came to fighting in a purely mortal way. But he had also proven without a shadow of a doubt that the Samurai, skilled though he may be for a mortal, was without a doubt vulnerable when forced to face him without his magic sword.

While that particular thought should have brought a smile to his fanged features, the memory of that particular encounter only served to bring a scowl to his face.

In retrospect, he should have known that a weapon that was designed to be wielded only by a being of purity and honour would fail to slay its bearer when it been in the hands of a being of darkness like himself. But he had been so caught up in the moment of finally having the Samurai in a position where he couldn't pose a threat to his existence, that he had overlooked this rather obvious detail.

But now that Jack once again no longer possessed the only weapon of causing him harm, he would have to ensure that every step of his current scheme was perfectly managed.

And by that he meant he would have to do everything by himself since he lacked faith in his minions ability to successfully carry out his plans when it came to defeating the Samurai.

However, that being said, he had just learned that not all of his minions were undeserving of his full attention. For it seemed that his most devout followers had used the essence he had granted them all those years ago to bring into this universe beings whose power matched his own.

He was uncertain how the head priestess had used his essence to conceive 7 children, but in the end it mattered little since the woman had used his gift to transform his daughters into deadly machines whose loyalty would not be questioned.

In retrospect, he should have enlisted the cults aid in tracking down his hated foe from the beginning, or at the very least spend more time amongst the few mortals who had not been swayed by the heroics of the Samruai. But at least he had time to correct his mistakes.

For he was many things, but being a neglectful parent was one he was not keen to add to his list of titles. Even if his reaction upon learning of his progeny was a stereotypical reaction amongst unexpected fathers everywhere.

No matter.

The time had come for a proper introduction. And as befitting his status as Master of Masters, he would hate to deprive his worshippers of the one thing they most surely craved.

His approval.

…..

Though her mask prevented anyone from seeing her expression, the High Priestess was currently sporting a small smile of satisfaction as she watched her daughters pass their final test.

Over the course of the years, she had at times despaired that her offspring would fail to live up to her high expectations, especially since her eldest had formerly possessed the irritating trait of getting distracted by inconsequential things, but these feelings were no longer present.

It did not matter that their opponents had once served as their caregivers. Nor did it cause her to experience remorse as her daughters killed those who had been her most loyal servants.

All that mattered was that her daughters, the result of drinking the gift left to the cult by their most divine master, were finally proving that they were ready to hunt down their most hated enemy.

Relentless.

Remorseless.

Deadly.

These girls would prove more than a match for the man who dared to inspire feelings of rebellion against their beloved master, and would reaffirm the Cult's position as the most devoted of Aku's servants.

"Well now this is a surprise. I had heard that the female gender is particularly deadly when it comes to the combat arts. But I did not expect to see such displays ruthlessness when I made the decision to come here".

Eyes widening in shocked recognition behind her white mask, the leader of the Daughters of Aku, along with the rest of the cult, dropped to her knees in worship as the voice of their master was quickly followed by the flames that heralded his arrival.

Though it had been some years since she had last seen the great master in person, the High Priestess's voice nevertheless carried the same amount of worship it had held since the last time she had been awarded the honour of being in her master's presence.

"My master. Your humble servants have no words to express how overjoyed we at your ret…"

"Yes yes yes. I know that my presence here is considered to be a treat for you, but I have not come to enjoy your heartfelt worship today. I have come for those 7".

Bowing her head in perfect obedience at her master's command, though she was a tad miffed that Aku had chosen to dismiss her show of devotion, the High Priestess quickly moved to obey the dark being's order.

"Of course master. GIRLS! PRESENT YOURSELF BEFORE OUR GLORIOU..".

"There is no need for such harsh language on this joyous day Head Priestess. In fact, if you don't mind, I would like to inspect the girls without you bothering them".

Feeling an understandable wave of jealousy overcome her at Aku's words, the cult leader nevertheless bowed her head in submission and motioned for her daughters to step forward.

Pleased to see that none of them, especially Ashi, acted in a manner that was unfitting of a true servant of the Deliverer of Darkness, the woman who had done her best to shape her daughters into unstoppable killing machines was taken back by the sight of Aku looming over the girls and taking a giant sniff.

'Yesssss. The boy was right. These girls are truly daughters of the mighty Aku".

His words causing the girls to stare up at him with confused wonderment, the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness stroked his beard as he considered his options.

"Now what to do with this information? I could take control of my darkness that runs through your bodies to bring out your full potential. But that would make you little better than mindless slaves to my will, something that is far beneath those who have my essence coursing through their veins. So tell you what, I will leave you with the best of both worlds since your loyalty to me is without question. Access to the powers that have been given to you by your father, and the independence to use them without my direct control".

Laughing manically, the dimly lit cavern was soon lit by the flashing light of Aku's eyes as he proceeded to bring forth the full potential of those who had deemed worthy.

….

Though he knew that his latest victory would have been more than sufficient to earn him honor amongst those who still bravely resisted the corruption of Aku, the bearded warrior could only feel a sense of weary depression as he looked upon the destruction he had just wrought.

Yes he had easily bested the latest mechanical minion of Aku. But the destroyed beetle drone was yet another reminder that his continued failure was doomed to create even more suffering for countless innocents.

It always ended the same way.

It didn't matter if Aku hoarded his latest weapons in an attempt to overwhelm him, or sent them one at a time. The tyrant would eventually concede that the drones were useless against his most persistent foe, and use the remaining machines against those who lacked the necessary resources to defend themselves.

In the past, he had been able to live with the knowledge of causing further destruction, albeit barely, by clinging to the belief that he would be able to spare these innocents from their cruel and untimely deaths by successfully completing his quest. But such an option was now denied to him due to the results of his last meeting with Aku.

With the last time portal destroyed, along with the loss of the only weapon capable of permanently defeating the shape changing demon, there was no way for him to return to his own time to ensure that Aku's evil never came to pass, and there was no way for him to avenge the countless innocents who had suffered under the reign of the inhuman tyrant.

Luckily for him however, Aku seemed to be largely ignorant of that last little detail, and thus it had been nearly 50 years since he last saw the evil wizard in person.

Overtime, it had become painfully obvious as to why that had been the case.

Believing that his foes skills would deteriorate due to the passage of time, Aku contented himself with sending his minions against him, trusting that one day they would get lucky and accomplish for him what he could not.

Knowing that his continued existence depended on Aku's continued ignorance regarding his loss of the sword, Jack had ensured that every enemy sent against him, whether they be mechanical creations or alien bounty hunters, never managed to return and inform his hated enemy of his current state.

The confrontation with that flute playing robot had been the closest he had been to having his secret exposed, but fate, thankfully at least continued to favor him in that regard.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that? These new beetle drones aren't as cheap as they used to be. Not to mention the time it takes for them to be constructed. It took 200 hundred of my slaves 3 months to finally bring that drone to life. And you just throw your spear it at it without a second thought? For shame Samurai. For shame".

Eyes widening in horror as he heard the chastising tones of the voice that haunted his waking moments, the armored Samurai did the only thing sensible thing he could think of in this situation.

He made a beeline for his motorcycle.

But unfortunately, just as he reached it, his vehicle was destroyed by the evil wizard's eye beams.

"Really Samurai. After all these years, you're just going to walk out on me without saying a proper hello? I guess the years out in the wilderness have truly robbed you of your manners".

Gritting his teeth in anger at his nemesis's false concern, Jack mustered his courage to glare defiantly into the green colored visage of his most hated enemy.

"Why are you here now Aku? After all these years, I was beginning to think that you had lost interest in the one person who has constantly bested you".

Though he drew some solace from the brief scowl he managed to illicit from his foe, that feeling quickly disappeared as Aku's trademark grin spread across his features.

"Oh you know how it is Samurai. Being a tyrannical leader of countless worlds is quite the time consuming endeavor. Conquering new systems, enslaving countless innocents to perform tasks I wish them to do, it's not easy. But fortunately Samurai, my job will become a tad easier after today. Because a little birdie has told me that you are lacking your most prized possession".

His widening in understandable terror at the knowledge that Aku now knew that he had lost his sword, Jack did the only thing he could think of in this terrifying situation.

He ran.

But even though Aku made no moves to re-enact their graveyard battle from all those years ago, the Samurai was prevented from fleeing by the unexpected force of something ramming into him.

Falling to the ground, with bits of his armor falling from his person, the human time traveller quickly picked himself up as Aku's laughter echoed across the clearing.

"HA HA HA HA. There is no use in running Samurai. We both know that you have no chance of escaping me without the use of the sword. But never fear, I have no intention of being the one to beat you today. As a parent, it's important to step back, and once in a while let your kids do the dirty work for you".

Confusion clearly displayed across his features as he stared at the shapeshifting master of darkness, Jack could only offer one word in response before he felt himself being knocked back into the ground.

"Kids"?

Smiling at his foe's inability to defend himself in the face of such agile attacks, Aku nodded in what he deemed to be a sage like manner.

"Yes. A recent discovery of mine that I must say I am quite pleased with. Oh sure, when I heard the news that I was a daddy, I was a bit bewildered by it. But you know what I've come to realize Samurai Jack? It's that Children are merely smaller copies of their more powerful parents. But even though you currently lack the one weapon capable of destroying me, I'm sure that all 7 of my daughters will do their utmost to make their father proud. Isn't that right girls"?

Shakingly picking himself up off the ground, Jack's eyes widened in horror at the sight that laid before him.

For standing at the foot of Aku were 7 figures that left no doubt that they were the demon's creations.

Bodies covered in the same oily blackness that could only belong to the evil wizard.

Claws that could rip a man in half with just a single swipe.

But perhaps the most horrifying was the fact that instead of sharing the same fanged features of their green faced father, each of these creatures possessed faces that were human in nature.

Yes their eyes were currently glowing with the red flames of Aku, but they were nevertheless the faces of attractive young women. Each of them identical except for their hairstyles.

Seeing the Samurai's expression, Aku's could only chuckle in amusement at his foe.

"I know what your thinking Samurai. How could a being such as myself sink so low as to father children with a lowly human? I'll spare you the details, but you should know that despite your countless efforts to undermine me, there still exists a sizeable population of followers who will willingly obey my every command. Now I believe the time for talk is over. Ashi, be a dear and work with your sisters to break the Samurai. I want him…mostly in one piece by the time your done with him, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun in the mean time".

He wasn't sure what was more sickening.

The fact that a human woman would actually consent to have physical relations with Aku.

Or the blind devotion that the girl was showing towards the shape shifter.

"By your command father".

After that, it rapidly became clear to the honorable warrior that he was out matched.

While he barely managed to dodge the worst of the blows levelled against him, the fact reminded that he was facing 7 miniature versions of not only Aku, but also himself.

Even with their abilities enhanced by the same evil that gave the green faced demon his form, Jack could tell that each of these girls had gone through a similar training regime as he had done all those years ago.

Their strikes were swift and precise.

Their teamwork was masterful.

And they had a sense of determination that few of his previous foes had ever possessed.

But for all the training they had undergone, they still possessed one weakness that was present even with access to Aku's evil powers.

Lack of experience.

It was undeniable that they were well versed in the art of deadly combat, and probably could have bested him even without their powers if they had faced him after he had been flung to the future, it was clear that they had never before faced an enemy of his caliber.

Even with their demonic abilities, Jack still managed to briefly hold his own. And even managed to land what would have otherwise been a lethal blow on the girl whose hair had been cut in the style they confusingly called Bob.

But though the girl had been momentarily stunned by the slash to her neck, the black tar that covered her body ensured that there was no permanent damage to her.

Though that didn't stop Aku from offering his unwanted commentary.

"How far you have fallen these past years Samurai. To think you would seek a lethal blow against a delicate woman like Ari? I am only grateful that your father isn't here to see what has become of you".

It was that parting comment that effectively ended Jack's ability to continue the fight.

For mention of his beloved father, the main character in the torturous visions he had been experiencing since his loss of purpose, was enough to cause him to flinch in shame.

An opening that was more than enough for Aku's children to finally win the fight.

'Well done girls. Your father is most pleased with your victory. Now, restrain the Samurai and let us go home. We have much to do in order to secure our victory this day".

Bowing their heads in compliance, the Daughters of Aku quickly knocked the bearded warrior unconscious, and hoisted his body up with their new found strength like a puppet.

They eagerly awaited to learn what their majestic father had in store for his most hated enemy. For while they had been promised to witness it up close and personal, Aku had kept the details a secret.

But they would soon discover what fate had in store for the Samurai.

…..

Lounging back on his throne as he stared at the restrained figure of one who had nearly succeeded in ridding the world of his evil countless times, Aku's tone was almost mournful as he addressed his defeated foe".

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Samurai, but I'm afraid that you will have to remain in that position until I determine the best way to end your miserable existence".

Though his words only succeeded to earn a defiant glare from the mortal warrior, the Shogun of Sorrow continued as if he had gotten a verbal response.

"Oh don't be like that Samurai. We both knew that our battles could only end with one clear victor. Though I suppose for the sake of fairness, I will give you a glimpse of the thing you want most in this world".

Where words of his failure failed to illicit more than a glare from the bound warrior, Aku's latest barb was enough to break his previous silence.

"The only thing I have been seeking is your permanent destruction Aku".

Rolling his eyes at the predictable answer of his formidable foe, the Deliver of Darkness gave an unimpressed sigh before he moved forward with his revenge.

"Yesss. After 50 years of conflict between you and I, I believe I am well acquainted with what you want. But you are mistaken if you believe that your victory would prevent mankind's fall into evil. For even without my influence, humans continue to strive towards the same goal I had accomplished all those years ago. Dominion over those who they deem lesser than themselves".

Seeing the Samurai's look of denial, Aku's expression gained a look of slyness as he loomed over the defiant human.

'You do not believe Samurai? Well, for the sake of argument, let me show you what humanity is truly capable of when placed in a position of power over those who have been deemed weaker than themseleves".

Waving his hand to create a portal, Aku's tone became that of a teacher to a student as he described in detail each image that appeared before his mortal adversary.

"Here we have an example that I'm sure that you recognize from your wanderings across the world. An entire civilization, filled with the belief that they alone possess the answers to the mysteries of the universe, butchering those they deem less than human as they seek to spread word of their teachings beyond the confines of their desert home".

An indeed the image was quite familiar to the captured warrior.

Yes the beings displayed in this vision where solely comprised of human beings, but their was no mistaking the intent of these barbarians who bore the crescent moon upon their shields. The terror filled faces of the innocents, the mocking laughter of the celebratory conquerors, he had seen this image countless times during the course of his wanderings, and while he had spared many from suffering the terrible fate that was being meted towards the unfortunates in this vision, there had also been times when he had arrived too late to do anything but avenge the fallen.

Sensing that more proof was needed to make his point, Aku changed the image to some that while less violent in nature, nevertheless contained evil enough to rival what they had just witnessed.

"And here we see the results of what happens when one group of humans believes it to be the natural superior of another. Notice how even though they are in fewer number than their forced laborers, the white one's nevertheless feel that they have the right to treat the black ones however they want. Though I suppose when one has superior weaponry, and vicious beasts at ones beck and call, one does not need equal numbers to be a successful tyrant".

Though he wished he could look away from the image, doing so would be seen as a sign of weakness. And if there was one thing he could still cling to, it was the fact that Aku could not break him.

Sensing that he was beginning to make progress, the shogun of sorrow waved his hand to conjure another image. And this time he was rewarded with a more obvious expression of horror at what he was being shown.

"Now this one, this one I believe even exceeds my levels of evil. Manipulating the peoples of an entire continent to give up those who are different, even children's whose blood is less pure than their equally doomed parents, just so they can perish without at least getting some descent work out of them? At least I allow my subjects to labor in my glorious name before the weight of their toils robs them of their usefulness. A state of affairs which seems to be a common occurrence for the ones who played an important role in defeating their fellow, if inherently more wasteful humans".

Waving his hand to change the image, Aku's grin grew impossibly wide as he finally managed to gain a verbal reaction from the Samurai. Nearly inaudible though it may be.

"No….no it cannot be".

Taking a moment to luxuriate in his enemy's anguish, the evil wizard continued his commentary.

"I'm surprised you're able to recognize your old home despite the recent changes that have come over it. But despite the level of devastation that has been visited on these two cities, which I point out are not the only destroyed settlements in your homeland at this point, nor are they the most profound, you should know that they had no one to blame but themselves for the horrors they have endured. Even the mightiest lion, whose ferocity enables it to get in a couple of good hits in the beginning, will eventually succumb to the power of the dragon. Especially when it possesses the ability to destroy entire cities with only a single snap of its claws".

Sensing that he was making tremendous progress, Aku changed the image again, and again. Allowing the scenes of depravity to explain what he was trying to prove.

Peaceful protests being massacred by what appeared to be government soldiers.

Ships filled with refugees being turned away because no one would take them in.

People of similar color hacking the heads of those who possessed the same skin color, but lacked some unseen characteristic that somehow made them unworthy of life.

All these things were displayed to the Samurai for hours on end.

But it wasn't till the image of a trio of women being burned alive, all the while being jeered at by those who possessed the numbers to put an end to this madness, that Jack finally found his spirit breaking.

"Enough Aku…enough. If there is even a scrap of decency in you…please….end this".

Waving away the image, and smiling in fake sympathy at his broken foe, Aku agreed to the request.

"Very well Samurai. Take solace that even though you failed to bring an end to my greatness, you have nevertheless proven yourself to be a formidable foe. I will be sure to tell your allies of how you acted during your final moments of life before I send them to join you in oblivion".

And without another word to the mortal, whose face twisted in despair at the fact that more would die in his name, the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness ended the life of his long time enemy with a single slash to his throat.

…

 **And that is the end of the first part of this mini story.**

 **Think I did a good job with Aku and Jack. But I digress.**

 **Pretty sure Jack would become horrified at what humanity is capable of without Aku, especially since the Master of Masters wouldn't show him the efforts of those who thankfully bring an end to such horrific crimes.**

 **Anyway for those who want clarification on what examples I used, in the order of appearance: Muslim conquests of the 7th and 8th century, American Slavery of the 19th century, The Holocaust (with mentions of the Soviet Gulag system), Atomic Bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. And for the brief mentions, was picturing: Jallianwala Bagh massacre, MS St. Louis, Rwandan Genocide, and Witch Trials of 16th century Europe.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, or at least were interested by this rather depressing fic.**

 **Will begin writing the second chapter as soon as possible. Which if you read the _To Protect the Future that is Aku_ chapter from _A Villains Happily Ever After,_ covers the fate of Jack's allies.**

 **As always, plz review. No flames :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Though she had long dreamed of the day when she would be given the honor of being given a high ranking position amongst the forces of Aku, the Head Priestess nevertheless felt slightly underwhelmed by what she had been placed in charge of.

While she understood the need to ensure that no one would doubt the awe inspiring majesty of the Deliverer of Darkness, and would perform her duties with the utmost fanaticism, she had to admit that she was beginning to become quite annoyed with her master's micromanaging style.

"NO! Raise that light higher. You think that depiction is worthy of the great Aku? You fools dare to think that I will tolerate such sloppy workmanship? WORK FASTER"!

Sparing a quick glance to observe the increased level of activity that her master's anger had managed to inspire, the Head Priestess cleared her throat to attract the attention of the glaring being.

"What is it now woman? It's bad enough that your followers fail to understand the complexity of television producing, but if you think I am in any mood to tolerate further examples of failure, think again".

Bowing her head in subservience to the Master of Masters, the cloaked woman allowed herself to let her confusion seep into her town as she addressed the demonic ruler.

"Nothing of that sort master. But I have to ask, what is the purpose to all of this? My clan has spent countless years learning to ensure that we are of use to you on the field of battle. But with the Samurai's defeat at the hands of your true daughters, I would have thought that you would be sending us out against your remaining enemies. Not doing…whatever this is".

Though she expected her inquiry to earn a scathing, if not painful rebuke from the dark shapeshifter, the female cultist's question only managed to inspire Aku to shake his head in disappoint.

"I would have thought it would be obvious to the woman who was wise enough to use the gift I graced her with all those years ago to give me my most powerful servants. But I suppose even the most loyal of my minions can lack the clarity to predict my designs".

Grateful to be finally recognized for her efforts, and sensing that her master was waiting for the chance to explain his brilliance, the mask wearing priestess allowed herself to do so something that she had never tolerated amongst the members of the cult.

Questioning the Master of Masters.

And even though she had previously held nothing but confusion for her master's attention, the explanation she received was more than enough to re-establish her belief that Aku was not only all powerful, but also all knowing.

…

Though one wouldn't think it upon first appearances, for the crumbling stonework, and overgrown weeds did little to dispel the notion that this was an archaic building, the ancient castle was in fact the most important center for the Resistance's continuing struggle against the shape shifting tyrant.

Not because the stone walls possessed vast arrays of weaponry, either of a technical or magical nature. Though it indeed possess an impressive armory all of its own.

Nor was it because it hosted the largest contingent of fighters that continued to play an active part in combating the evil that was Aku.

No.

The reason for this castle's importance was because it was home to perhaps the only man who possessed the courage, skill, and unique diplomatic technique to convince some of the more powerful anti Aku factions to work together.

"WORK HARDER YOU CRINGING, COWARDLY, BAGS OF BLOATED CARCASSESS. YOU CALL THIS BEING PREPARED? BAAAAAHH. AKU WILL TURN YOU INTO MINCEMEAT IF YOU CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE A BUNCH OF WORTHLESS COWARDS WHO CANT EVEN ARM THEMSELVES PROPERLY WITHOUT INSTRUCTION".

Despite the fact that age had diminished the fighting capabilities of the now wheel chair bound warrior, the assembled workers nevertheless obeyed his orders without question.

Crossing his still impressive arms across his chest, the aged warrior graced the frantic energy of his fearfully encouraged workers with a nod of approval.

"Now that's more like it. Keep at it, and we might just be the first ones to show up to face the Big Baby".

Grinning with uneven teeth at the roar of approval he received thanks to his insult of the demonic tyrant, the Scotsman allowed his features to soften ever so softly as he was lightly chastised by his 2nd eldest daughter.

"Father you have to ease up on the men. We're all willing to do our part for the upcoming battle, but if you tire them out like this, you're only going to have a bunch of half awake Nancys behind your banner rather than tested and true warriors".

Laughing in amusement at Isla's prediction, though he was greatly proud by the display of concern his daughter was paying towards her comrades, the eye patch wearing man nodded his agreement.

"Ah your right my darling. A tired warrior is a doomed warrior. Why I remember the time I first met the weee laddie".

Tuning out her father's version of how he met the Samurai with a fond smile, the 2nd daughter of the Scotsman was prevented from brining an end to the old warrior's abridged reminiscing by the thunderous bang of the castle doors.

Turning her head to see what could have caused such a disturbance, Isla's shocked expression became greatly worried as she took in the appearance of her beloved sibling.

While there was no obvious signs of damage, Flora's expression was filled with horrified denial, as if she was still having trouble coming to terms with the death of a love one who had been ripped apart in front of her.

Her father noticed this too, and quickly adopted a look of concern that clearly shown through his fearsome persona.

"Flora. What is it lass? Has that oversized green faced excuse of a tree finally found our whereabouts"?

Shaking her head in denial, and unsure if she could properly give voice to the information she had just received, the Amazonian woman gestured towards the tv with a trembling hand.

Correctly interrupting what his eldest daughter was trying to do, the Scotsman turned towards the crowd that had quickly formed at Flora's appearance, and began barking orders.

"Well don't just stand there you whimpering pack of gaggle maggots. TURN THE TV ON".

Wheeling himself to sit next to his daughter, the aged warrior moved to offer what comfort he could to his first born. Only to have his words fail him as the unmistakable voice of their enemy came out of the speakers.

 _"_ _Long ago in a distant land. I Aku, the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But a foolish samurai warrior, wielding a magic sword step forth to appose me"._

Though his vision was not what it once was, a combination of old age and the fact that he was missing an eye, the Scotsman nevertheless was able to take in the realistic artistry of the news broadcast without much difficulty.

And as he watched the origin story of the man he had met on that miles long bridge all those years ago, the aged warrior could only feel a growing sense of unease as Aku's voice continued to speak about his first battle with the Samurai.

" _Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, where my evil is law. Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku._ NOOOOT"

Flinching in surprise at the sudden entrance of the Shape Shifting demon, the entirety of the castle's audience could only watch in growing horror as Aku continued his clearly gloating speech.

"Because, after all these years, I have finally captured, SAMURAI JACK. HAHAHAHAHAHA".

The screen pulling back to reveal the bound form of the man who had managed to bring back the feeling of hope for those who labored under, the Scotsman was unable to voice his thoughts beyond a single word.

"No".

As if he could sense the disbelief that the broadcast was causing around the world, the demonic tyrant ended his laughing fit to continue his speech.

"For all those fools who dare oppose me. Your hero is dead. Your hope is dead. I am the one true master. And I will slay the one responsible for foolishly trying to destroy the Immortal A.".

Having finally recovered from the traumatizing sight of his friend's battered, but thankfully still alive body, the Scotsman blasted the television with his Gatling leg before he glared at rest of the room.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WORTHLESS PILES OF DUNG STANDING AROUND FOR? IF YOU THINK WE"RE JUST GONNA SIT HERE WHEN THE LADDIE'S LIFE IS IN MORTAL DANGER, YOU'LL BE DEAD WRONG. FLORA, PREPARE YOUR SISTERS FOR BATTLE. ISLA, GET IN CONTACT WITH OUT FRIENDS AND TELL THEM THIS IS AN ALL OR NOTHING OPERATION. WERE GOING TO RESCUE THE SAMURAI, AND FINALLY PUT AN END TO THAT BIG BABBY".

Seeing his two eldest rush to complete their appointed tasks, and pleased to see the rest of his men rapidly getting ready for what was going to perhaps be the toughest battle of their lives, the Scotsman could only pray that he would not be too late".

…

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, no flames XD**


End file.
